kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Borgg
Borgg was a Hellspawn Overlord who both commanded the Hellspawn with the Endless War and Chaos War . A tryant of power and sin, Borgg was seen Xecien’s greatest Hellspawn commanders. However, Borgg fell at the hands of the resistance forces within the Chaos War, were his spirit was unable to be returned to Aftermath as it was trapped within the Soul Prison. History Borgg was born in the hellfire pits of Aftermath as one of Xecien’s first Demonkin, he was one of the first to become a Overlord. Borgg often competed with many of his brothers across the burning fields of Aftermath and took great pleasure in the aganising punishment has kept the skills all his immortal life. Borgg eventually became Xecien’s leutient and fought alongside his chaotic one during the Battle of Titans. During the battle he severed many a Elemental and Angel alike power the battles end on the gates of Titan's Palace. However the battle was not in his master’s favour and he was defeated and captured. Borgg led what remained of the Hellspawn forces back to Aftermath to await the news of Xecien. Which blackened their spirits with the knews of his enternal imprisonment within the Creator Crystal. Borgg alongwith what remained of the Hellspawn Overlords took it amongst themselves that they would one day free their master and restore chaos into the galaxy, whilst the Angels now began to beset Aftermath in the hope of removing the Hellspawn from the face of creation, thus beginning the War of Holy Hellfire. During this war of Angel against Hellspawn, Borgg served as leader over the city of Pandemonium where would constantly be fighting against the angels for billions of years, possibly never ending as the hellspawn and angels would replenish their ranks easily throught their energy. Until the fate……… Personality Borgg was cruel and sinical as is most of his kind, Borgg was an superior combatant however he preferred to remain out of combat and lead the armies through words, which some Hellspawn would see as a weakness, but for Borgg, gestures can speak louder then any battle and his record showed countless victories within the Endless War. He did however show a sense of honour, understanding the value that his master Xecien placed on what Hellspawn considered the weaker sentient mortals. During combat his resolve in allowing the Heretic warbands to unifiy with his Hellspawn legions proved promising. Since a hellspawn is born from energy alone, Borgg would only say that he sees his master Xecien as both a father figure and mother figure, his cruel ways after his corruption by the Destoryer. Fate It is believed that when Borgg was defeated after the Chaos War that his spirit escaped and hid within his own blade in order to avoid the fate of the void. However the blade was lost after the long war and it is unknown where the sword ended up. Thus assuming that Borgg is still out within the Mortal Realm awaiting his time to find a host. Appearance Borgg would appear as a Hellspawn Overlord, which appear like large humanoids with bat-like wings, massive protruding horns, thick hoofed limb feet and adorned in hellfire armor forged in the depths of aftermath. What differed Borgg from other Overlords was that Borgg was larger in stature and he adorned a greater volume of horns and armor pieces, his weapon as also separate as it was a forged by xecien himself as a gift to him and heaviliy embroided with dark runes of curses, torture and punishment. Equipment Borgg alongwith the traditional Overlord raiment carried around with his a special sword which is reffered to as the Sword of Borgg, the Sword is far more superior to that of the Overlord sword as it gave Borgg greater magical powers and the ability to place his soul within the confines of the crystal within, keeping him from harm and allowing him to respawn from the blade itself and, given the chance corrupt the possess the host of the sword the weapon is within the possession of a Sentient Mortal. The Blade birth was said to be a gift from Xecien himself to Borgg as a badge of his office of Hellspawn Commander. References *http://bookwyrmnick.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/darknesslord.jpg Category:Hellspawn Category:Chaos Horde Category:Charaters